dinosaurkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Skipper101/Episode 3: A contest for pets Part 1
At the beginning of the episode, the D-Team is taking a walk through Miami. Zoe is eager to make physical contact with Max, but her advances get rebuffed several times, indicating Max isn't ready for the contact yet. Then Zoe sees a poster that says "Pet talent show: Have your pet show off it's talents like courage, stunts, and loyalty". Zoe is excited about this, and Albott explains that it only happens once or twice a year in Miami. He then reveals that the prize is 15 million dollars, although the competitors usually get 25 thousand dollars because many fail the quiz that's at the beginning of the show for some reason. Well, this gets Zoe really excited and she decides to participate in it, although Max isn't sure Paris will actually win for some reason. Nevertheless, he agrees to help Zoe train for the contest. Zoe hugs him and says "Thanks for agreeing to help Max, that's really sweet of you!" and kisses him full on the lips, which makes everyone blush. Soon after, she retracts, Max asks what questions are on the quiz. Alice replies "Oh, the quiz questions are really hard to answer. In fact, I think the reason the guy who started this stuff put the quiz in the beginning was just so people would loose!" Max is confused, but says "Ok" and then it cuts to the front yard of the log cabin. Max activates Postosuchus and Chomp while Zoe activates Paris and Scelidosaurus. But Scelidosaurus falls asleep the moment it's called into battle. Zoe gets angry at it and yells "Come on Scelidosaurus!!! You can sleep later!!!" But it doesn't listen, so Zoe bribes it with some lettuce to get moving, which works, but when Chomp attacks, the dinosaur digs underground and doesn't come out. After 3 hours, it still doesn't come out, so Brandon heads underground to check on the primitive armored dinosaur. He finds it asleep underground, so he bites his belly, causing it to wake up and use it's tail to knock him back to the surface, then it rises to the surface as well, finally agreeing to battle, much to Zoe's delight. When Chomp starts charging towards it, Zoe activates a move card called surf, but instead, Scelidosaurus launches a ball out of it's mouth that hits Chomp, much to Zoe's frustration, because that isn't what she wanted it to do. When Postosuchus uses a move called Earthquake, Zoe tries to have Scelidosaurus use another attack called water cannon but instead, it uses an attack that causes giant roots to come out and attack both Postosuchus and Chomp. Albott come up with a name for the attack and calls the attack "Frenzy Roots". Zoe however, isn't happy with her dinosaur's behavior, Max tells her "Don't worry, it doesn't trust you yet; give it a little time". Zoe cheers up a little, but the Scelidosaurus once again uses "Frenzy Roots" causing Zoe to get stressed out, and she gets even more angrier when the Scelidosaurus uses Surf on Paris. But Albott replies "At least you got it to do the move you wanted it to do" but Zoe isn't happy that the armored dinosaur attacked Paris and finally, loses her control and yells at it, hitting it with her arms, legs, hands, and feet as well, but this causes the scelidosaurus to get really angry and the dinosaur whacks Zoe into a tree with it's tail. Max gets worried, and calls back Chomp and Postosuchus, then runs over to Zoe and asks her if she's alright. Fortunately, she is, but then she asks why Scelidosaurus refused to obey her. Category:Blog posts